26 June 2002
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2002-06-26 ;Comments *Tonight's session was originally due to be broadcast on 06 June 2002 but the show was blacked out due to the failure of the ISDN line to Peel Acres. *There is a competition in the programme to win five autographed copies of the new Cinerama LP, 'Torino'. *Marko from Belgrade emails John to thank him for the boxes of surplus 12" singles that he won in a competition. They were delivered by the Nab Woodley collective ("Noel, Howard, Ben and Matt"), who coincidentally also contact John asking for a dedication for their new Serbian friends. *First plays on the John Peel Show for Young People and Deerhoof whose LPs had arrived in the same package from the USA during the day. Both groups would go on to record sessions for the programme. *Regarding the track by Latvia's Depo, Peel can't be sure what word on the EP sleeve is the band name and what the title of the record. *John says that the then US President George Bush resembles Norman Wisdom. JP: "This is something that's been bothering me for ever since he became President." Sessions *AM60 #2. Recorded 3 April 2002. Tracklisting *Ten Benson: One Way Ticket (LP - Satan Kidney Pie) Artrocker *Augustus Pablo: Well Frozen Dub (Various LP - Dub Sampler Vol. 1) Jamaican *AM60: Policeman (Peel session) *Christ: Pylonesque (EP - Pylonesque) Benbecula (Peel's copy of the record does not have a title or the track details.) *Capone: Hooligan (Various EP - TOV 50) Trouble On Vinyl *Doyle Lawson & Quicksilver: Standing Room Only (LP - The Hard Game Of Love) Sugar Hill *Captain Beefheart and His Magic Band: Grow Fins (LP - Magnetic Hands) Viper *AM60: Big As The Sky (Peel session) *Loknar & Polansky: Dark Mirror (Corvin Dalek's Carnal Beast Mix) (12") Flesh *Cinerama: And When She Was Bad (LP - Torino) Scopitones *Sonny Simmons: Interplanetary Travelers (Various LP - Faith & Power) ESP *Origin: Human (LP - Informis Infinitas Inhumanitas) Relapse *Bill Haley With Haley's Comets: Live It Up (10") Ronnex (Pig's Big 78) *Ron Albrecht: Dockland (12") Albrecht :JP: "I shall put that in my box to take to Glastonbury with me. I've not been invited to play out at all, but you know, it's like taking your harp to the party. That kind of thing. Someone might say, 'hey! Do you fancy playing some tunes?'." *Young People: Going (LP - Young People) 5 Rue Christine *AM60: Interlude (Peel session) *Nava: Badulaque (EP - The After School Special Vol 2 Sampler) HiTop *Bambi Molesters: Corazon Del Loco Jorge (LP - Sonic Bullets, 13 From The Hip) Big Beat *Eno: Seven Deadly Finns (7") Island *Bulldozer: Gonna Make You Move! (12") Project Five *AM60: Treble, Bass & Midrange (Peel session) *Deerhoof: This Magnificent Bird Will Rise (LP - Reveille) Kill Rock Stars *Ascii Disko: Cool (EP - Ascii Disko) L'Age D'Or *Depo: Katra Skaņa (Kā Izbļauts Vārds) (EP - Alepo) Tornis *John Miller: Don't Forget To Tell Him (LP - Popping Pills) Spit & Polish *Edan: '83 Wildin (LP - Primitive Plus) Lewis *AM60: Fishes/Outro (Peel session) *Caretaker: Emptiness (LP - A Stairway To The Stars) V/Vm Test File ;Name *John_Peel_20020626.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *The official Radio One track listing omits the tracks by Origin and Ascii Disko. *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel 2002-06 *Mooo Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Competitions